Bedtime Stories
by MerAngel
Summary: Liechtenstein is having problems getting to sleep. Lucky for her that all the other nations are willing to help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Brother," whispered a voice. Switzerland turned around in his chair to see Liechtenstein standing there in her nightgown. "I can't sleep."

Switzerland sighed. "What would help you fall asleep?"

"Could you tell me a story? Please."

Switzerland couldn't think of one. What sort of story was he supposed to tell? Maybe someone else would know. Everyone was still awake. He would have to ask them to tell Liechtenstein a tale.

Switzerland called the first people he could think of. Italy, Germany and Japan came quickly. Switzerland didn't really like them being at his house, but he was sure they all had something to contribute.

"So you want us to tell your sister a story?" said Germany. He didn't look too pleased.

"Just to get her to sleep. I don't know any."

"You really care about her," said Japan calmly. Switzerland didn't say a word as he blushed. "I'll tell her a story."

Liechtenstein was sitting up in bed, hugging her pillow. Japan pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. "This," he began, "is the story of the man who made the trees blossom."

_ "Once upon a time there was a very kind old man and his wife living in a certain village. Next door to them lived a very mean old man and his wife. The kind old couple had a little dog named Shiro. They loved Shiro very much and always gave him good things to eat. But the mean old man hated dogs, and every time he saw Shiro he threw stones at him._

_ "One day, Shiro began barking very loudly out in the farmyard. The kind old man went out to see what was the matter. Shiro kept barking and barking and began digging in the ground. 'Oh, you want me to help you dig?' asked the old man. So he brought a spade and began digging. Suddenly, his spade hit something hard. He kept digging and found a large pot full of many pieces of gold money. Then he thanked Shiro very much for leading him to so much gold, and took the money to his house._

_ "Now the mean old man had been peeping and had seen all this. He wanted some gold too. So the next day he asked the kind old man if he could borrow Shiro for a little while. 'Why of course you may borrow Shiro, if he'll be of any help to you,' said the kind old man._

_ "The mean old man took Shiro to his house and out into his field. 'Now find me some gold too,' he ordered the dog, 'or I'll beat you.' So Shiro began digging at a certain spot. Then the mean old man tied Shiro up and began digging himself. But all he found in the hole was some terrible smelling garbage-no gold at all. This made him so angry that he hit Shiro over the head with his spade, and killed him._

_ "The kind old man and woman were very sad about Shiro. They buried him in their field and planted a little pine tree over his grave. And every day they went to Shiro's grave and watered the pine tree very carefully. The tree began to grow very fast, and in only a few years it became very big. The kind old woman said: 'Remember how Shiro used to love to eat rice cakes? Let's cut down that big pine tree and make a mortar. Then with the mortar we'll make some rice cakes in memory of Shiro.'_

_ "So the old man cut down the tree and made a mortar out of its trunk. Then they filled it full of steamed rice and began pounding the rice to make rice cakes. But no sooner did the old man begin pounding than all the rice turned into gold! Now the kind old man and woman were richer than ever._

_ "The mean old man had been peeping through the window and had seen the rice turn to gold. He still wanted some gold for himself very badly. So the next day he asked if he could borrow the mortar. 'Why, of course you may borrow the mortar,' said the kind old man._

_ "The mean old man took the mortar home and filled it full of steamed rice. 'Now watch,' he said to his wife. 'When I begin pounding this rice, it'll turn into gold.' But when he began pounding, the rice turned into terrible smelling garbage and there was no gold at all. This made him so angry that he got his ax and cut the mortar up into small pieces and burned it in the stove._

_ "When the kind old man went to get his mortar back, it was all burned to ashes. He was very sad, because the mortar had reminded him of Shiro. So he asked for some of the ashes and took them home with him._

_ "It was the middle of winter and all the trees were bare. He thought he'd scatter some ashes around in his garden. When he did, all of the cherry trees in the garden began to bloom right in the middle of winter. Everybody came to see this wonderful sight, and the prince who lived in a nearby castle heard about it._

_ "Now this prince had a cherry tree in his garden that he loved very much. He could hardly wait for spring to come so he could see the beautiful blossoms on this cherry tree. But when spring came he discovered that the tree was dead and he felt very sad. So he sent for the kind old man and asked him to bring the tree back to life. The old man took some of the ashes and climbed the tree. Then he threw the ashes up into the dead branches, and almost more quickly than you can think, the tree was covered with the most beautiful blossoms it ever had. _

_ The prince had come on horseback to watch and was very pleased. He gave the kind old man a great deal of gold and many presents. And, best of all, he knighted the old man and gave him a new name, 'Sir Old-Man-Who-Makes-Trees-Blossom.'_

_ Sir Old-Man-Who-Makes-Trees-Blossom and his wife were now very rich and they lived very happily for many more years."_

Japan took a deep breath. It had been a bit of a long story to recite. Liechtenstein smiled. "That was a good story," she murmured. Japan smiled.

Italy then jumped up and said, "I want to tell a story too! It's a good one too!" He took Japan's chair and cleared his throat dramatically. "This is the story of Don Firriulieddu."

_ "Once upon a time there was a farmer who had a daughter who used to take his dinner to him in the fields. One day he said to her, 'So that you may find me I will sprinkle bran along the way. You follow the bran, and you will come to me.'_

"_By chance the old ogre passed that way, and seeing the bran, said, 'This means something.' So he took the bran and scattered it so that it led to his own house._

"_When the daughter set out to take her father his dinner, she followed the bran until she came to the ogre's house. When the ogre saw the young girl, he said, 'You must be my wife.'_

"_Then she began to weep. When the father saw that his daughter did not appear, he went home in the evening, and began to search for her, and not finding her, he asked God to give him a son or a daughter._

"_A year after, he had a son whom they called Don Firriulieddu. When the child was three days old it spoke, and said, 'Have you made me a cloak? Now give me a little dog and the cloak, for I must look for my sister.' So he set out and went to seek his sister._

"_After a while he came to a plain where he saw a number of men, and asked, 'Whose cattle are these?'_

_The herdsman replied, 'They belong to the ogre, who fears neither God nor the saints, who fears Don Firriulieddu, who is three days old, and is on the way, and gives his dog bread and says, 'Eat, my dog, and do not bark, for we have fine things to do.''_

"_Afterwards he saw a flock of sheep, and asked, 'Whose are these sheep?' and received the same answer as from the herdsman. _

"_Then he arrived at the ogre's house and knocked, and his sister opened the door and saw the child. 'Who are you looking for?' she said._

"'_I am looking for you, for I am your brother, and you must return to mamma.'_

"_When the ogre heard that Don Firriulieddu was there, he went and hid himself upstairs. Don Firriulieddu asked his sister, 'Where is the ogre?'_

'_Upstairs.'_

"_Don Firriulieddu said to his dog, 'Go upstairs and bark, and I will follow you.'_

"_The dog went up and barked, and Firriulieddu followed him, and killed the ogre. Then he took his sister and a quantity of money, and they went home to their mother, and are all contented."_

Italy finished the story and smiled proudly. It had been a long time since he'd heard the story because Romano always preferred Cinderella. He was glad he'd remembered it.

Liechtenstein looked at Germany expectantly. "I-I don't know any stories," he muttered. Liechtenstein looked down sadly.

"Oh, Germany knows lots of good ones!" said Italy. "He told me one about a boy who got his thumbs cut off because he kept sucking them." Liechtenstein squeaked.

Germany sighed. "I won't tell her that one," he said. "I'll tell her the story, 'What You Deserve'." He took a seat and tried his best to remember the story.

"_Once upon a time there was a widow who had a son named Michel. One day she said to him, 'Michel, I can no longer provide for you. You must go to the village. And when you get there, you must say, 'A hundred every day! A hundred every day!''_

"_Michel said, 'I will do that.'_

"_Upon his arrival in the village a funeral coach came his way, and he cried out, 'A hundred every day! A hundred every day!'_

"_Then the pallbearers came and gave him a beating. Michel returned home and said to his mother, 'Mother, I got beaten up.'_

"_His mother asked, 'Why?'_

"_Michel replied, 'When I arrived in the village a funeral coach came my way, and I cried out, 'A hundred every day! A hundred every day! Then the pallbearers came and gave me a beating.'_

'_You did a bad thing,' responded his mother. 'You should have cried and wrung your hands.'_

'_I can still do that,' replied Michel._

"_When he arrived in the village again, a wedding coach came his way, so Michel sat down and cried and wrung his hands. Then the members of the wedding party came and gave him a beating._

"_Michel returned home again and said to his mother, 'I got beaten up again!'_

'_Why this time?' asked his mother._

'_Well,' said Michel, 'when I arrived in the village a wedding coach came my way, so I sat down and cried and wrung my hands. Then the members of the wedding party came and gave me a beating.'_

'_You did a bad thing,' responded the mother. 'You should have danced and shouted, 'Happiness and joy! Happiness and joy!'_

'_I can still do that,' replied Michel._

"_When he arrived in the village this time, there was a house on fire. He ran up to it, dancing and shouting, 'Happiness and joy! Happiness and joy!' Then the men came and gave him a beating._

"_Michel returned home again and said to his mother, 'I got beaten up again!'_

'_Why this time?' asked his mother._

"_Michel said, 'When I arrived in the village, there was a house on fire. I ran up to it dancing and shouting, 'Happiness and joy! Happiness and joy!' Then the men came and gave me a beating.'_

'_You did a bad thing,' responded the mother. 'You should have thrown a bucket of water on it.'_

'_I can still do that,' replied Michel._

"_When he arrived in the village this time, there was a wagon standing there filled with beehives, so he took a bucket of water and poured in on the bees. Then the beekeeper came and gave him a beating._

"_Michel returned home again and said to his mother, 'I got beaten up again!'_

'_Oh, why this time?' asked his mother._

"_Michel answered, 'When I arrived in the village, there was a wagon standing there filled with beehives, so I took a bucket of water and poured in on the bees. Then the beekeeper came and gave me a beating._

'_You did a bad thing,' responded the mother. 'You should have said, 'Give me a sweet treat for my mother! Give me a sweet treat for my mother!''_

'_I can still do that,' replied Michel._

"_When he arrived in the village this time, a manure wagon was just being unloaded. Michel went up to it and said, 'Give me a sweet treat for my mother! Give me a sweet treat for my mother!'_

'_Gladly!' said the workers. 'Just hold out your cap.' Then they filled his cap full to the top._

"_Then Michel went home and shouted, 'Mother, mother, see what I've got here! Mother, mother, see what I've got here!'_

"_Then the mother took hold of him and gave him a beating."_

Liechtenstein laughed. Japan chuckled softly and said, "We have a story like that too, except we call it 'Silly Saburo'."

"Did Silly Saburo say the wrong things too?"

"He said things right but he did things wrong. Once he found a dead cat and wrapped it up and took it home. Then his father told him that you dump things like that in the river. So he finds a tree stump the next day and throws it into a river. Then his father told him to chop something like that up and bring it home. So Saburo finds a teapot and smashes it and takes it home."

Liechtenstein smiled again. "Can you sleep now?" asked Switzerland.

"I can't sleep still. Can I hear more stories?"

So Switzerland picked up the phone and called the only other people he could think of.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Switzerland!" said America. Switzerland sighed. He now had to accommodate America, England, Russia and China.

"Can I tell my story first-aru?" said China. Switzerland nodded. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

China handed Liechtenstein the Shinatty plushie he was carrying. Liechtenstein hugged it as China started his story.

_ "Once upon a time in faraway China there lived two brothers, one named Sam, and one named Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako-aru._

"_Now one day the two brothers were playing near the well in their garden when Sam fell into the well, and Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako ran to his mother, shouting, 'Quick, Sam has fallen into the well-aru. What shall we do-aru?'_

'_What-aru?' cried the mother-aru. 'Sam has fallen into the well? Run and tell father-aru!'_

"_Together they ran to the father and cried, 'Quick, Sam has fallen into the well. What shall we do-aru?'_

'_Sam has fallen into the well-aru?' cried the father-aru. 'Run and tell the gardener-aru!'_

"_Then they all ran to the gardener and shouted, 'Quick, Sam has fallen into the well-aru. What shall we do-aru?'_

'_Sam has fallen into the well-aru?' cried the gardener, and then he quickly fetched a ladder and pulled the poor boy from the well, who was wet and cold and frightened, and ever so happy to still be alive-aru._

"_Some time afterward the two brothers were again playing near the well, and this time Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako fell into the well, and Sam ran to his mother, shouting, 'Quick, Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako has fallen into the well-aru. What shall we do-aru?'_

'_What-aru?' cried the mother-aru. 'Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako has fallen into the well-aru? Run and tell father-aru!'_

"_Together they ran to the father and cried, 'Quick, Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako has fallen into the well-aru. What shall we do-aru?'_

'_Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako has fallen into the well-aru?' cried the father-aru. 'Run and tell the gardener-aru!'_

"_Then they all ran to the gardener and shouted, 'Quick, Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako has fallen into the well-aru. What shall we do-aru?'_

'_Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako has fallen into the well-aru?' cried the gardener, and then he quickly fetched a ladder and pulled Tikki Tikki Tembo No Sarimbo Hari Kari Bushkie Perry Pem Do Hai Kai Pom Pom Nikki No Meeno Dom Barako from the well, but the poor boy had been in the water so long that he had drowned-aru._

"_And from that time forth, the Chinese have given their children short names-aru."_

China gasped for breath. "Well that was exhausting-aru," he panted.

"I feel bad for Tikki Tikki Tembo," said Liechtenstein. "They should have named him something shorter."

America pushed China off the chair and said, "I don't have a story, but I have a poem! Do you want to hear it?" Liechtenstein nodded.

"_One dark night in the middle of the day,  
Two dead boys came out to play.  
Back to back they faced each other,  
Drew their swords and shot each other.  
A deaf policeman heard the noise,  
Came inside and shot the two dead boys."_

"That didn't make any sense," said England.

"That was the point. If you can think of a better story then tell it."

England said, "I will." Then he began his story.

"_The cat and the mouse  
Played in the malt-house._

"_The cat bit the mouse's tail off._

'_Pray, puss, give me my tail.'_

'_No,' says the cat, 'I'll not give you your tail, till you go to the cow, and fetch me some milk.'_

"_First she leapt, and then she ran,  
Till she came to the cow, and thus began:_

'_Pray, cow, give me milk, that I may give cat milk, that cat may give me my own tail again.'_

'_No,' said the cow, 'I will give you no milk, till you go to the farmer and get me some hay.'_

"_First she leapt, and then she ran,  
Till she came to the farmer, and thus began:_

'_Pray, farmer, give me hay, that I may give cow hay, that cow may give me milk, that I may give cat milk, that cat may give me my own tail again.'_

'_No,' says the farmer, 'I'll give you no hay, till you go to the butcher and fetch me some meat.'_

"_First she leapt, and then she ran,  
Till she came to the butcher, and thus began:_

'_Pray, butcher, give me meat, that I may give farmer meat, that farmer may give me hay, that I may give cow hay, that cow may give me milk, that I may give cat milk, that cat may give me my own tail again.'_

'_No," says the butcher, 'I'll give you no meat, till you go the baker and fetch me some bread.'_

"_First she leapt, and then she ran,  
Till she came to the baker, and thus began:_

'_Pray, baker, give me bread, that I may give butcher bread, that butcher may give me meat, that I may give farmer meat, that farmer may give me hay, that I may give cow hay, that cow may give me milk, that I may give cat milk, that cat may give me my own tail again.'_

'_Yes,' says the baker, 'I'll give you some bread,  
But if you eat my meal, I'll cut off your head.'_

"_Then the baker gave mouse bread, and mouse gave butcher bread, and butcher gave mouse meat, and mouse gave farmer meat, and farmer gave mouse hay, and mouse gave cow hay, and cow gave mouse milk, and mouse gave cat milk, and cat gave mouse her own tail again!"_

"That was complicated story," said Liechtenstein. "How can you remember it?"

"I used to have to tell it to America every night."

"Hey!"

Russia then approached the chair, smiling. The other nations shuddered. They were expecting some kind of horror story. Russia reached out to pat Liechtenstein's shoulder and she moved away slightly. Russia began telling his story.

"_A peasant once went to the gardener's, to steal cucumbers. He crept up to the cucumbers, and thought, 'I will carry off a bag of cucumbers, which I will sell; with the money I will buy a hen. The hen will lay eggs, hatch them, and raise a lot of chicks. I will feed the chicks and sell them; then I will buy me a young sow, and she will bear a lot of pigs. I will sell the pigs, and buy me a mare; the mare will foal me some colts. I will raise the colts, and sell them. I will buy me a house, and start a garden. In the garden I will sow cucumbers, and will not let them be stolen, but will keep a sharp watch on them. I will hire watchmen, and put them in the cucumber patch, while I myself will come on them, unawares, and shout, 'Oh, there, keep a sharp lookout!'  
"And this he shouted as loud as he could. The watchmen heard it, and they rushed out and beat the peasant."_

Everyone relaxed. "That was a good story," murmured Liechtenstein. "It was sort of cute." Russia smiled. Then, he got an idea.

He took Switzerland's phone and said, "I'll call the Baltic nations. I'm sure they have some more stories."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Switzerland groaned as Lithuania and Poland came in. "You called?" said Lithuania.

"Yes," said Russia. "Can you tell Liechtenstein a story?"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't k-know any good ones."

Poland pushed Lithuania aside and sat down beside Liechtenstein. "I have a, like, totally cool story. And it won't be long."

"_A peasant, like, plowed once around, and he found nothing at all. Then he plowed around again, and he found a chest. Then he, like, plowed around once again, and he found a key to the chest. He opened the chest and found, like, nothing but mouse tails in it. And if the mouse tails had been longer, my story would have been totally longer."_

"How was that?" he said, smiling.

"Absolutely pointless," said Lithuania.

"Ah, come on Liet. Like you can do better."

There was a knock at the door. Switzerland went to get it and found Hungary. "Hey!" she said. "My car broke down and I need a place to stay. Can I sleep here tonight?"

"If you want to stay, tell Liechtenstein a story."

"No problem. I used to tell Italy stories all the time."

As soon as Hungary entered, Italy hugged her. "Hungary! You're here! You tell the best stories!" Hungary smiled and patted Italy on the top of his head.

"You're getting too big to jump people, Italy."

"I am? Maybe I can still wear your clothes."

Hungary shook him off and sat down by Liechtenstein. "What would you like to hear?" she asked. Liechtenstein shrugged. Hungary began her tale.

"_Somewhere, I don't know where, even beyond the Operencian Seas, there was once a maid. She had lost her father and mother, but she loved the handsomest lad in the village where she lived. They were as happy together as a pair of turtle-doves in the wood. They fixed the day of the wedding at a not very distant date, and invited their most intimate friends to it; the girl, her godmother -- the lad, a dear old friend of his. _

"_Time went on, and the wedding would have taken place in another week, but in the meantime war broke out in the country. The king called out all his fighting-men to march against the enemy. The sabres were sharpened, and gallant fellows, on fine, gaily-caparisoned horses, swarmed to the banners of the king, like bees. _

"_John, our hero, too, took leave of his pretty __fiancée__; he led out his grey charger, mounted, and said to his young bride, 'I shall be back in three years, my dove; wait until then, and don't be afraid; I promise to bring you back my love and remain faithful to you, even were I tempted by the beauty of a thousand other girls.'_

"_The lass accompanied him as far as the frontier, and before parting solemnly promised to him, amidst a shower of tears, that all the treasures of the whole world should not tempt her to marry another, even if she had to wait ten years for her John. _

"_The war lasted two years, and then peace was concluded between the belligerents. The girl was highly pleased with the news, because she expected to see her lover return with the others. She grew impatient, and would sally forth on the road by which he was expected to return, to meet him. She would go out often ten times a day, but as yet she had no tidings of her John. Three years elapsed; four years had gone by, and the bridegroom had not yet returned. The girl could not wait any longer, but went to see her godmother, and asked for her advice, who (I must tell you, between ourselves) was a witch. _

"_The old hag received her well, and gave her the following direction: 'As it will be full moon tomorrow night, go into the cemetery, my dear girl, and ask the gravedigger to give you a human skull. If he should refuse, tell him that it is I who sent you. Then bring the skull home to me, and we shall place it in a huge earthenware pot, and boil it with some millet, for, say, two hours. You may be sure it will let you know whether your lover is alive yet or dead, and perchance it will entice him here.' _

"_The girl thanked her for her good advice, and went to the cemetery next night. She found the gravedigger enjoying his pipe in front of the gate. _

'_Good evening to you, dear old father.'_

'_Good evening, my lass! What are you doing here at this hour of the night?'_

'_I have come to you to ask you to grant me a favor.' _

'_Let me hear what it is; and, if I can, I will comply with your request.' _

'_Well, then, give me a human skull!'_

'_With pleasure; but what do you intend to do with it?' _

'_I don't know exactly, myself; my godmother has sent me for it.'_

'_Well and good; here is one, take it.'_

"_The girl carefully wrapped up the skull, and ran home with it. Having arrived at home, she put it in a huge earthenware pot with some millet, and at once placed it on the fire. The millet soon began to boil and throw up bubbles as big as two fists. The girl was eagerly watching it and wondering what would happen. When, all of a sudden, a huge bubble formed on the surface of the boiling mass, and went off with a loud report like a musket. The next moment the girl saw the skull balanced on the rim of the pot. _

'_He has started,' it said in a vicious tone. _

"_The girl waited a little longer, when two more loud reports came from the pot, and the skull said, 'He has got halfway.' _

"_Another few moments elapsed, when the pot gave three very loud reports, and the skull was heard to say, 'He has arrived outside in the yard.' _

"_The maid thereupon rushed out, and found her lover standing close to the threshold. His charger was snow-white, and he himself was clad entirely in white, including his helmet and boots. _

_As soon as he caught sight of the girl, he asked, 'Will you come to the country where I dwell?'_

'_To be sure, my dear Jack; to the very end of the world.' _

'_Then come up into my saddle.' _

"_The girl mounted into the saddle, and they embraced and kissed one another ever so many times. _

'_And is the country where you live very far from here?' _

'_Yes, my love, it is very far; but in spite of the distance it will not take us long to get there.' _

"_Then they started on their journey. When they got outside the village, they saw ten mounted men rush past, all clad in spotless white, like to the finest wheat flour. _

"_As soon as they vanished, another ten appeared, and could be very well seen in the moonlight, when suddenly John said: _

'_How beautifully shines the moon, the moon;  
How beautifully march past the dead.  
Are you afraid, my love, my little Judith?'_

'_I am not afraid while I can see you, my dear Jack.'_

"_As they proceeded, the girl saw a hundred mounted men; they rode past in beautiful military order, like soldiers. So soon as the hundred vanished another hundred appeared and followed the others. _

_Again her lover said: _

'_How beautifully shines the moon, the moon;  
How beautifully march past the dead.  
Are you afraid, my love, my little Judith?' _

'_I am not afraid while I can see you, my darling Jack.' _

"_And as they proceeded the mounted men appeared in fast increasing numbers, so that she could not count them; some rode past so close that they nearly brushed against her. _

_Again her lover said: _

'_How beautifully shines the moon, the moon;  
How beautifully march past the dead.  
Are you afraid, my love, my little Judith?'_

'_I am not afraid while I see you, Jack, my darling.' _

'_You are a brave and good girl, my dove; I see that you would do anything for me. As a reward, you shall have everything that your heart can wish when we get to my new country.' _

"_They went along till they came to an old burial-ground, which was inclosed by a black wall. _

"_John stopped here and said to his sweetheart, 'This is our country, my little Judith, we shall soon come to our house.' _

"_The house to which John alluded was an open grave, at the bottom of which an empty coffin could be seen with the lid off. _

'_Go in, my darling,' said the lad. _

'_You had better go first, my love Jack,' replied the girl. 'You know the way.'_

"_Thereupon the lad descended into the grave and laid down in the coffin; but the lass, instead of following him, ran away as fast as her feet would carry her, and took refuge in a mansion that was situated a couple of miles from the cemetery. When she had reached the mansion she shook every door, but none of them would open to her entreaties, except one that led to a long corridor, at the end of which there was a dead body laid out in state in a coffin. The lass secreted herself in a dark corner of the fireplace. _

"_As soon as John discovered that his bride had run away he jumped out of the grave and pursued the lass, but in spite of all his exertions could not overtake her. _

"_When he reached the door at the end of the corridor he knocked and exclaimed, 'Dead man, open the door to a fellow dead man.' _

"_The corpse inside began to tremble at the sound of these words. _

"_Again said Jack, 'Dead man, open the door to a fellow dead man.'_

"_Now the corpse sat up in the coffin, and as Jack repeated a third time the words 'Dead man, open the door to a fellow dead man,' the corpse walked to the door and opened it. _

'_Is my bride here?'_

'_Yes, there she is, hiding in the corner of the fireplace.'_

'_Come and let us tear her in pieces.' And with this intention they both approached the girl, but just as they were about to lay hands upon her the cock in the loft began to crow, and announced daybreak, and the two dead men disappeared. _

"_The next moment a most richly attired gentleman entered from one of the neighboring rooms. Judging by his appearance one would have believed it was the king himself, who at once approached the girl and overwhelmed her with his embraces and kisses. _

'_Thank you so much. The corpse that you saw here laid out in state was my brother. I have already had him buried three hundred and sixty-five times with the greatest pomp, but he has returned each time. As you have relieved me of him, my sweet, pretty darling, you shall become mine and I yours; not even the hoe and the spade shall separate us from one another!'_

"_The girl consented to the proposal of the rich gentleman, and they got married and celebrated their wedding feast during the same winter. _

"_This is how far the tale goes. This is the end of it." _

Liechtenstein was shuddering and hugging Shinatty very tightly. "Th-That was scary, Hungary," said Italy from where he cowered behind Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Switzerland knew he had to get the scary story out of Liechtenstein's head or she'd be too scared to go to sleep. He called the only other people he could think of.

The Nordics showed up at his door quickly. Finland smiled and waved. Denmark strode in and said, "So Liechtenstein needs a bedtime story? I'll handle it."

"What makes you think you can be the one to tell the story?" said Norway.

"Hello! Hans Christian Anderson wrote some of the best fairytales ever!"

Norway rolled his eyes. Denmark sat in what was now starting to be called the Storyteller's Chair and began.

"_Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to find a princess, but she would have to be a __real__ princess. So he traveled all around the world to find one, but there was always something wrong. There were princesses enough, but he could never be sure that they were real ones. There was always something about them that was not quite right. So he came home again and was sad, for he so much wanted to have a real princess._

"_One evening there was a terrible storm. It thundered and lightninged! The rain poured down! It was horrible! Then there was a knock at the city gate, and the old king went out to open it._

"_A princess was standing outside. But my goodness, how she looked from the rain and the weather! Water ran down from her hair and her clothes. It ran into the toes of her shoes and out at the heels. And yet she said that she was a real princess._

'_Well, we shall soon find that out,' thought the old queen. But she said nothing, went into the bedroom, took off all the bedding and laid a pea on the bottom of the bed. Then she took twenty mattresses and laid them on the pea, and then twenty featherbeds of eiderdown on top of the mattresses._

"_That was where the princess was to sleep for the night. In the morning she was asked how she had slept._

'_Oh, horribly!' she said. 'I hardly closed my eyes all night. Goodness knows what there was in the bed! I was lying on something hard, so that I am black and blue all over my body. It is horrible!'_

"_Now they could see that she was a real princess, because she had felt the pea right through the twenty mattresses and the twenty featherbeds. Nobody but a real princess could be that sensitive._

"_So the prince took her for his wife, because now he knew that he had a real princess. And the pea was put in the art gallery where it can still be seen, unless someone has taken it._

"_Now see, that was a real story!"_

Denmark leaned back in the chair, smiling smugly. Liechtenstein smiled. She liked the story a lot.

Then Sweden pushed Denmark out of the Storyteller's Chair and sat down. Liechtenstein looked at him curiously. "Th's," he said, "is a st'ry ab't a fool'sh wish."

"_There w's once an old woman, who w's all alone one evenin' in 'er cottage, occupied w'th 'er h'seh'ld 'ffairs. Wh'le sh' was waitin' for 'er husband, who w's aw'y at wor' o'er in th' f'rest, and wh'le sh' was bustlin' ab't, a fine, gr'nd lady came in, and so th' woman began to curtsy and curtsy, for sh' had never seen such a grand person before._

'_I should be so much obl'ged if y' would lend me y'r brewin' pan,' said th' lady, 'f'r my daughter is goin' to be married, and I expect guests fr'm all parts.'_

"_Oh, dear, yes! Tha' sh' might have, said th' woman, although sh' could not remember whether sh' 'ad ever seen 'er before, and so sh' w'nt to fetch th' pan._

"_Th' lady took it, an' thanked the woman, sayin' that sh' would pay 'er well f'r the loan of it, and so sh' w'nt 'er way._

"_Two days afterwards th' lady came back w'th it, an' this time sh' also found th' woman 'lone._

'_M'ny thanks f'r th' loan,' said th' lady. 'An' now in return y' shall have three wishes.'_

"_An' with th's th' lady left, and' vanished so quickly that th' old woman had not even time to ask 'er name or where sh' lived. But that did not matter, sh' thought, for now sh' had three wishes, an' sh' began to think what sh' should wish f'r. Sh' expected 'er husband back soon, and sh' thought it would be best to wait until he came home an' could have a say in th' matter. But th' least they could wish f'r must be a fine big farm -- the best in th' parish, an' a box full of money, an' just fancy how happy and' comfortable they would be then, f'r they had worked so hard all their days! Ah, yes, then th' neighbors would have something to wonder at, f'r y' may guess how they would stare at all th' fine things sh' would have._

"_But since they were now so rich it w's really a shame that there should be nothin' but some blue, sour m'lk an' some hard crusts of bread in th' cupboard f'r 'er husband when he came home tired an' weary, he who w's fond of hot food. Sh' had just been to 'er neighbor's an' there she had seen a fine big sausage, which they were going to have f'r supper._

'_Ah, deary me, I wish I had that sausage here!' sighed th' old woman; an' th' next moment a big sausage lay on th' table right before 'er._

"_Sh' was just goin' to put it in th' pan when 'er husband came in._

'_Father, father!' cried th' woman, 'it's all over with our troubles an' hard work now. I lent m' brewing pan to a fine lady, an' when sh' brought it back sh' promised we should have three wishes. An' now y' must help me to wish f'r somethin' really good, f'r y'r so clever at hittin' upon th' right thing – an' it's all true, f'r just look at th' sausage, which I got th' moment I wished f'r it!'_

'_What do y' mean, y' silly old woman?' shouted th' husband, who became angry. 'Have y' been wishing f'r such a paltry thing as a sausage, when y' might have had anythin' y' liked in th' world? I wish th' sausage were stickin' to y'r nose, since y' haven't any better sense.'_

"_All at once th' woman gave a cry, f'r sure enough there w's th' sausage sticking to 'er nose; an' sh' began tearin' and pullin' away at it, but th' more sh' pulled th' firmer it seemed to stick. Sh' w's not able to get it off._

'_Oh, dear! oh, dear!' sobbed th' woman. 'Y' don't seem to have any more sense th'n I, since y' can wish me such ill luck. I only wanted something nice f'r y', an' then -- , oh dear! oh, dear!' an' th' old woman w'nt on cryin' and sobbin'._

"_Th' husband tried, of course, to help 'is wife to get rid of th' sausage; but f'r all he pulled an' tugged away at it he did not succeed, an' he w's nearly pullin' h's wife's head off 'er body._

"_But they had one wish left, an' what were they now to wish?_

"_Yes, what were they to wish? They might, of course, wish f'r something very fine an' grand; but what could they do with all th' finery in th' world, as long as th' mistress of th' house had a long sausage sticking to th' end of 'er nose? Sh' would never be able to show 'erself anywhere!_

'_Y' wish f'r something,' said th' woman in th' midst of 'er cryin'._

'_No, y' wish,' said th' husband, who also began cryin' when he saw th' state 'is wife w's in, an' saw th' terrible sausage hangin' down 'er face._

"_So he thought he would make th' best use he could of th' last wish, an' said, 'I wish m' wife w's rid of that sausage.'_

"_An' th' next moment it w's gone! They both became so glad that they jumped up an' danced around th' room in great glee – f'r y' must know that although a sausage may be ever so nice when y' have it in y'r mouth, it is quite a different thing to have one stickin' to y'r nose all y'r life_."

"That was a great story Su-san."

Sweden stood up and put his arm around Finland's shoulders. He said, "We n'd t' go n'w." The Nordics left Switzerland's house. The Allies left next and then the Axis. Hungary went to the guest room after thanking Switzerland for letting her stay.

Switzerland went to turn out Liechtenstein's light when he heard her murmur, "One more story, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Switzerland sat down in the Storyteller's Chair and tried to think of one last story. He remembered one. He had read it many times when he was little. "This is called 'The Bear Prince'," he said.

"_A merchant once wanted to go to market. He asked his three daughters what he should bring home for them. _

'_The oldest one said, "I would like pearls and precious stones.'_

'_You can buy a sky-blue dress for me,' said the middle one. _

"_But the youngest one said, 'Nothing in the world would be dearer to me than a grape.'_

"_Once at the market, the merchant saw as many pearls and precious stones as he could possibly want. And he soon purchased a sky-blue dress as well. But as for a grape, he could not find one anywhere at the market. This saddened him greatly, because he loved his youngest daughter most of all. _

"_Buried thus in his thoughts, he was making his way toward home when a little dwarf stepped before him. He asked, 'Why are you so sad?'_

'_Oh,' answered the merchant, 'I was supposed to bring home a grape for my youngest daughter, but I was not able to find one anywhere at the market.' _

"_The dwarf said, 'Just take a few steps into that meadow down there, and you will come to a large vineyard. A white bear will be there. He will growl fiercely when you approach, but don't let that frighten you. You'll get a grape after all.' _

"_So the merchant went down into the meadow, and it happened just as the dwarf had said. A white bear was keeping guard at the vineyard, and he growled at the merchant when he was still a long way off. _

'_What do you want here?'_

'_Be so good,' said the merchant, 'and let me take a grape for my youngest daughter, just a single one.'_

'_You cannot have one,' said the bear, 'unless you promise to give me that which will first greet you upon your arrival home.'_

"_The merchant did not think long about this before accepting the bear's terms. Then he was permitted to take a grape, and he happily made his way toward home. _

"_Upon his arrival home, the youngest daughter ran out to meet him, for she -- more than anyone else -- had missed him, and she could hardly wait to see him. Seeing the grape in his hand, she threw her arms around his neck and could scarcely contain herself for joy. _

"_But the father was overcome with sorrow, and he could not tell anyone why. Every day he expected the white bear to come and demand from him his dearest child. _

"_When exactly one year had passed since he taken the grape from the vineyard, the bear did indeed trot up, confronted the merchant, and said, 'Now give me that which first greeted you upon your arrival home, or I'll eat you.' _

"_The merchant had not lost all of his senses, and he said, 'Take my dog. He jumped right out the door when he saw me coming.'_

"_But the bear began to growl loudly and said, 'He is not the right one. If you don't keep your promise, I'll eat you.'_

"_Then the merchant said, 'So just take the apple tree in front of the house. That was the first thing that I met.' _

"_But the bear growled even stronger and said, 'That is not the right one. If you don't keep your promise immediately, I'll eat you.' _

"_Nothing more would help. The merchant had to surrender his youngest daughter. When she came out, a coach drove up. The bear led her inside, sat down next to her, and away they went. _

"_After a while the coach stopped in the courtyard of a castle, and the bear led the daughter into the castle and welcomed her. This was his home, he said, and from now on she would be his wife. He gave her everything that her heart could desire, so that with time it no longer occurred to her that her husband was a bear. There were just two things that seemed strange to her: Why did the bear insist on having no lights at nighttime, and why did he always feel so cold? _

_After she had been with him for some time he asked her, 'Do you know how long you have been here?' _

'_No,' she said, 'I haven't been thinking about time at all.' _

'_All the better,' said the bear. 'It's been exactly one year. Get ready for a journey, for we must visit your father once again.'_

"_She did so with great joy, and after arriving at her father's she told him all about her life in the castle. Afterward, when she was taking leave from him, he secretly gave her some matches that the bear was not supposed to see. But the bear did see them, and he growled angrily, "Stop that, or I'll eat you." _

"_Then he took his wife back to the castle, and they lived there together as before. _

"_Some time later the bear said, 'Do you know how long you have been here?'_

'_No,' she said, 'I don't notice the time.' _

'_All the better,' said the bear. 'You have been here exactly two years. Get ready for a journey. It is time for us to visit your father once again.' _

"_She did it once again, and everything happened as the first time. But when she visited her father the third time, the bear failed to see that her father secretly gave her some matches. After arriving back at the castle, she could hardly wait for night to come when the bear was sleeping next to her in bed. Silently she struck a light and was startled with amazement and joy, for next to her was lying a handsome youth with a golden crown on his head. _

"_He smiled at her and said, 'Many thanks for redeeming me. You were the wife of an enchanted prince. Now we can celebrate our wedding properly, for now I am the king of this land.' With that the entire castle came alive. Servants and attendants came from all sides, wishing good luck to the king and the queen." _

"I loved that story. It was the best." Switzerland blushed. Liechtenstein shifted down into her bed and pulled her covers up to her chin. "Thank you for all the stories." Her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Switzerland gave a small smile and kissed Liechtenstein's forehead. "Guten Nacht," he whispered. He stood up and turned out the light.


End file.
